ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Deal Breaker
Argit gets in trouble when he breaks a deal with Sevenseven and the Vreedles. Plot Argit was running in a warehouse. He hid behind a crate and rested, panting. Argit: I think I lost him. Suddenly,there was an explosion. I was caused by none other than Sevenseven. Sevenseven: Uba dopa-meekie Echuta! Argit: Listen Seven, we can work this out, hehe. Sevenseven pointed his wrist blasters at Argit. Sevenseven: Dopo me gusha, peedunkey? Argit: Ahhhh! Theme Song Ishiyama (on TV): You'll never win Kenko! Kenko the Shapeshifter (on TV): Hahaha! Ben: Go Ishiyama! Kenko sucks! Gwen: You still watch that? Ben: Uhhhh...when did you get in here? Gwen: When you screeched over the new episode. Ben, embarrassed, turned the TV off. Gwen: Outside. Now. Gwen and Ben went outside. Argit and Kevin were standing there. Ben: Alright Argit. What is it this time? Argit: Sevenseven and the Vreedles are trying to kill me. Kevin: Tell them why. Argit: Because I scammed them out of Level 15 tech. Gwen: Which is two offenses. Ben: Now give us a reason why we shouldn't just dump you in the street and let the Vreedles and Sevenseven get you? Argit: 'Cause...uhhh...I can hook you up with sweet tech deals. It'll help you on your goody goody missions. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin glared at Argit. Argit got on his knees and said. Argit: Please! I don't wanna die! I'll do anything. I'll change my ways. I'll just do anything! Kevin: If it will shut him up, do it. Suddenly, a ship landed. The Vreedles and Sevenseven came out of the ship. Octagon: We've teamed up to kill that rat. Rhomboid: Yep! Haha! Sevenseven: Chas kee nyowkee koo chooskoo. Octagon: You mean we're lucky! Sevenseven: Gwa, Killee Argit. Kevin absorbed the cement on the sidewalk and attacked Rhomboid and Octagon while Gwen put a mana shield around herself, Argit, and Ben. Gwen: Not sure how long I can hold it. Ben: You don't have to. Ben pushed down the core of the Ultimatrix. Rath: Rath! Lemme tell ya something Sevenseven! Rath will make you eat your own armor for making Rath miss the Sumo Slammer marathon! Ben picked up Kevin's car. Kevin turned to Ben. Kevin: Not the car! Rath: Shut up! Suddenly, the Vreedle shot a stunning blast at Kevin. Kevin was unconscious. Gwen shot mana at Octagon. He fell, but stood back up. Octagon: You gonna pay for that, missy. Sevenseven got out his wrist blades and fought Rath. Gwen put up a mana shield as Octagon and Rhomboid shot at her. After a few seconds, they penetrated her shield and pointed their weapons at her. Suddenly, the Vreedles fell over with quills on their back. Gwen: I know you only did that because you want us to protect you. Argit: Shut up. Argit shot quills at Sevenseven, but they did not effect him. Sevenseven turned and walked toward Argit. Sevenseven: Ya nolo mi sa. Suddenly, someone punched Sevenseven's jetpack. Sevenseven turned around. It was Kevin. Sevenseven's jetpack suddenly shot up in the air and threw him around. Finally, Sevenseven's jetpack failed and he fell in a farmed field. He was thought dead. Ben turned normal. Gwen: What do we do with Argit and the Vreedles? Kevin: I think the law will catch up with them. Kevin pointed at the Plumber Ship landing. Later, Argit and the Vreedles were escorted on the ship, cuffed. Magister Korwak and Magister Hulka walked toward the trio. Hulka: You did good today Tennysons.....and Levin. Korwak: Yes, it's about time we've got these criminals. But what of Sevenseven? Ben: He died. Hulka: Well, at least he's out of our hair. Here's the medals, you've earned them. Hulka handed the trios Medals that said "Honorary Hero". Hulka and Korwak boarded the Plumber ship and they flew off. Later that night, Sevenseven slowly crawled to a nearby farm. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Unfinished Episodes